


The More You Know

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Kinks, Light Masochism, Nudity, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just imagines of the boys finding out about your kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashton

A day for just the two of you was rare. Very rare, especially with Ash being in one of the hottest bands out there and all.

You and that giggly blonde sat in the lounge of the tour bus just watching t.v.. His arm around you and your body leaned against his. The two of you watching an old episode of Family Guy. 

This was one of the moments that you cherished and would love to have more of, and honestly you didn't want it to end. 

Then you suddenly had to pee. 

You tried holding it but then you started to shift around, which in turn made Ashton uncomfortable and a little concerned. "You okay baby?" 

"Yeah, I'll be back. Just gotta use the bathroom." you stood up from the comfortable position you guys were in and scurried to the bathroom. Quick to relieve yourself.  
Then some how, well with your luck, you jammed your toe into the frame of the door and you let out a rather... lewd noise. Followed by a few mewls afterwards. Yeah sure, it hurt but you were a bit of a masochist and you just so happened to be thinking of some... things at the time. It happened when you let your mind wander. 

The sound of footsteps boomed over to you and Ash was at your side in no time, a questioning smile on his lips. "Uh, (y/n) what was that noise?" He giggled.  
Your face burned while you looked at anything other than him. You never told him of your little kink and this wasn't how you pictured yourself telling him. Not in the least. "Uh, well I kinda stubbed my toe and.." Rubbing the back of your neck, you still continued to stare at the ground.

"Wait you stubbed your toe and you moaned..? I don't see how- oh. Oh." By this time he was sent into a fit of giggles, and you swatted at his muscular arm in retaliation.  
"Oh, hush up Ash! You don't have to laugh! I know it's stupid.."

"No, no.. it's kinda hot. Really hot actually." By now his goofy giggles had turned into a darker, more mischievous chuckle. "I wonder what else you're into."

Oh geez.


	2. Michael

Michael:  
Now if anyone knew Michael, they would have probably suspected him to be rather adventurous in bed and, well he was.  
The two of you have done some really kinky shit in the bedroom, but there was some things that you still want to try. Or rather, just have him do it to you. 

You had a small kink for being spanked, and since you were the sub in the relationship, you were sort of waiting for him to try that with you. Sure you were glad that he didn't hit you anywhere else but a good spanking never hurt anyone, right?

Never the less, you decided that you'll initiate what the two of you would be doing tonight and that is why you were sitting at the foot of your bed in your room, a simple black collar and leash attached to your neck and the rest of your body baren. Well except for the black lacy underwear you decided to wear too.  
You had just sent him a text a little while ago for him to come into the room and, yes, you were a little nervous. Or rather really nervous but you didn't let that stop you from getting what you wanted. 

Then the sound of the room door opening kicked you back into reality and you sort of froze.  
Michael, thankfully, hadn't looked up from his phone and that gave you a little time for a small self-esteem booster. Then in the most sensual voice you could muster, you called out his nickname. "Mikey~"

That certainly drew his attention. "Yes babe.." he trailed off when his green eyes finally landed on you and drank in the view of you naked on the bed. His jaw went slack and he had almost dropped his phone, which he quickly stuffed into his pocket. "(Y/n).."

His reaction gave you a sudden rush of confidence and you pushed yourself off of the bed, taking long strides towards him. You hips swaying gracefully. "Mikey, I've been wanting to try something for a while." When you had reached him, his fingers went straight for the leash that hung down by your navel, his skin brushing up against yours and making you shiver upon contact.  
"And what's that kitten?" His voice had gotten deeper, and his arm snaked around your waist to pull you closer.  
Instinctively you hands went to his chest and you fingered the fabric of his shirt. 

"Spank me?" You grinned, and ran your hand through his brightly colored red hair. He mirrored your smile and let out a husky laugh, one of his hands moving down towards your ass and giving it a light smack. Causing you to bite your lower lip.  
"Gladly."

Let's just say you couldn't really sit correctly the next day.


	3. Luke

"Alright (y/n), truth or dare?" Michael asked, while sending a smirk in the directions of his band mates.  
Sure it was probably not the best idea to play this game with four guys, but your boyfriend, Luke, happen to be one of them and he trusted you and the guys enough to not do anything too frisky or weird. 

The five of you sat in a circle on the floor, just like in any traditional game of Truth or Dare. You, of course, snuggled up next to Luke and playing with his hands while you answered the question."Uh, truth I guess." 

Michael took on a serious expression for the moment, trying to figure out what exactly it was he should ask you. Knowing him, it'd probably still be pretty bad but you didn't want to have to suck anything off of anyone so this was a better alternative. Then, he smirked again. It was like a light build should have gone off over his head. "Okay I got it. Tell us one your kinks, but it can't be one that Luke knows." 

That Australian, otaku, son of a bitch..  
Ashton and Calum's laughter filled the room while you felt Luke's arm tighten around you. You avoided all eye contact and just stared at the suddenly very intriguing ground and honestly didn't even have to look up at the blond hooked around your waist to know that he was waiting for the response as well.

"I-.. can't I just skip?" You pleaded.  
"Nope, we all have a limit of three skips and you've used them all." Ash chimed in, leaning back on his arms while he continued to stare at you.

Rolling your eyes and letting it a huff of air you mumbled out a quick "..bondage," and continued to look down.

"Sorry what was that?" Calum teased, leaning in a bit closer and the other two followed his movements. 

"I said bondage..." You didn't say it that much louder this time but if you did your face just might explode. 

Then the boys erupted into giggles, Ashton's standing out the most and you couldn't help but bury your face into Luke's neck.  
You hadn't look up at him this whole time, but you didn't have a doubt in your mind that he was the least bit red. Then his voice made you stiffen while he whispered into your ear 

"Don't be embarrassed love. If you want we can use the cord to one of Michael's controllers." You couldn't help but laugh at his comment.


	4. Calum

"Babe!" The Aussie called out from the bathroom, waltzing out in only a pair of low rise jeans and his wet multicolored hair still slightly dripping. Body still slightly damp from the shower that he had just taken. 

While he was doing that, you happened to be sitting on the bed the two of you shared, a laptop on your legs and you hunched over it, lounging around in a pair of shorts and one of Calum's shirts.

You looked up when he called and you couldn't help but.. basically freeze. He wasn't paying too much attention to you, for he was on his phone, but you couldn't take your (e/c) eyes off of his lean torso. God, you just wanted to jump his bones right there.   
"I'm guessing you like what you see aye?" His thick, accented voice ripped you from your trance and all you did was roll your eyes, cheeks no doubt tinted pink. 

Then you felt the bed dip and you looked over, Calum's face suddenly inches from yours and his lips pulled into a smirk. "Don't act like you don't like it love," he teased. 

"Just.. shut up and kiss me, goof." You giggled, your hands already pushing the computer from your lap and then making their way into his hair.   
Of course you didn't have to tell him twice.   
In just a few seconds he had you pinned down to the bed, hands roaming your body feverishly and lips pressed deliciously against yours.   
You let a small mewl slip past your lips and your back arched... but something was missing and you sort of hesitated in the kiss. Which his quickly noticed and he pulled back, looking down at you with concerned eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just... " you felt you cheeks heat up a lot more by now and you averted your eyes from his, looking down at his hands. ".. I have this thing."   
Calum gave off a slightly puzzled look and in order to answer his silent question, you took one of his hands and brought it towards your throat. "I kinda like this," you murmured. 

"What? You like to be choked..?" He sounded, sort of innocent while he asked and his hand tightened around you neck. Already getting you more excited than before.

"Y-yeah.." nodding your head while you kept a hand on his wrist. His full lips peeled back into a devious grin as he gazed down at you with dark, narrow brown eyes. 

"Oh, (y/n).. this is gonna be fun."


End file.
